DO YOU REMEMBER ME?
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Rias adalah seorang sahabat yang terpisah sejak kecil karena Naruto pindah ke London. Setelah enam tahun berlalu, Naruto kembali lagi untuk menemui Rias. Tapi, Rias tidak mengenalinya lagi. Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung dan sedih karenanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic buat Deva Gremory.


Pada sore hari yang cerah di sebuah taman bermain di kota besar. Kota yang bernama Kuoh. Di mana awan-awan putih membentuk cumullus beterbangan di kaki langit. Burung-burung tampak terbang berbondong-bondong. Menemani kebersamaan dua anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman bermain. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di taman bermain itu. Tidak ada siapapun lagi.

Di tempat taman bermain itu, terdapat macam-macam permainan seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, dan lain-lain. Semuanya lengkap. Sehingga membuat dua bocah itu tidak bosan bermain di sana.

Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang asyik mendorong ayunan yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut merah panjang melewati lutut. Mereka tertawa lepas sambil terus bermain bersama.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang model jabrik. Bermata biru sewarna dengan langit yang biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat.

Sedangkan anak perempuan yang duduk di atas ayunan itu, namanya Gremory Rias. Sosok anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah seperti api. Mata hijau kebiruan yang indah. Kulitnya putih. Orangnya cantik sekali.

Naruto dan Rias adalah dua sahabat sejak kelas satu SD hingga kelas empat SD sekarang. Mereka terus bersama. Bahkan keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik.

Sore hari ini, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama Rias. Karena setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa bermain dengan Rias lagi.

Mengapa begitu?

Sebab, besok Naruto akan pindah ke London. Ayahnya pindah tugas bekerja di sana. Jadi, Naruto dan keluarganya akan pergi ke London. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Sekarang Naruto ingin memberitahukannya pada Rias. Karena itu Naruto mengajak Rias bermain sepuasnya sebelum Naruto pindah ke London.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kelelahan mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Rias. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Aaah, aku capek sekali, Rias," keluh Naruto yang tampak terengah-engah.

Rias tersenyum kecil sambil terus memegang erat dua tali ayunan itu. Ayunannya bergoyang cukup pelan.

"Hehehe, ya sudah. Kita istirahat sebentar. Nanti giliran aku yang akan mendorong ayunanmu," kata Rias.

Naruto melirik Rias. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hm ... Tapi ... Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu," sahut Naruto menatap Rias dengan serius.

"Apa?" Rias penasaran. Sesaat ayunan yang dinaikinya berhenti.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi wajah Rias lama sekali. Seketika raut wajahnya sangat kusut.

Rasanya ia tidak tega memberitahukan semua itu pada Rias. Ia tidak ingin membuat Rias sedih. Namun, apa daya dia harus ikut orang tuanya pindah ke London. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus memberitahukannya kepada Rias sekarang.

"A-Ano, Rias. Besok aku akan pindah ke London," ungkap Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Spontan, Rias sangat kaget mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga.

"Apa? Besok kamu mau pindah ke London?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Rias."

Saat itu juga, giliran Rias yang memasang wajah kusut. Ia menarik pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kalau kamu pindah, berarti kamu akan pindah sekolah juga dong," suara Rias terdengar lirih."Aku nggak akan punya teman yang bisa kuajak bermain di sini lagi. Aku pasti akan kesepian. Karena nggak ada kamu, Naruto."

Wajah Naruto semakin suram. Ia juga menarik pandangannya dari Rias. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Memandangi rerumputan hijau yang mendadak ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Hening. Tempat itu hening.

Keduanya terdiam. Hingga suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Tapi, aku janji. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini, Rias."

Rias menoleh ke arah Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Betul, kamu mau janji bakal kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Rias tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Rias. Lalu ia mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Rias.

"Iya, aku janji. Aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menemuimu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Itulah janjiku sebagai sahabat baikmu."

Rias terpana memandangi wajah Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin yang bertiup lembut.

Rias tersenyum senang. Lalu dikaitkannya kelingkingnya ke kelingking Naruto. Sebagai bukti janji persahabatan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Ingat, kamu harus kembali ke sini ya. Jangan ingkari janjimu itu," pinta Rias dengan tegas.

"Iya, aku janji. Akan aku tepati janji itu. Percayalah padaku, Rias."

Naruto terus menyengir. Dia berusaha senang meskipun hatinya sedih. Begitu juga dengan Rias. Dia juga tertawa. Tapi, wajahnya kusut begitu. Dia juga sedih karena harus kehilangan orang yang disukainya ini.

Setelah itu, mereka bermain lagi. Giliran Rias yang mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Naruto.

"Rias, ayo kita main lagi! Dorong aku ya!"

"Iya, Naruto!"

"ASYIK! AKU TERBANG! DORONG LEBIH KUAT LAGI, RIAS!"

"Iya."

"YUHUUU!"

Itulah kenangan terakhir sebelum Naruto pindah ke London. Sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan akan menimpa Rias sehingga menghancurkan kenangan lama di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: kota kuoh (school life)**

 **Rabu, 28 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Deva Gremory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENAM TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rias, tunggu!"

Seseorang memanggil Rias ketika Rias baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, bersama murid-murid lainnya. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik berlari-lari kecil ke arah Rias yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Rias mengerutkan keningnya ketika laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut tiba di dekatnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri.

Ya, setelah enam tahun tinggal di London, Naruto memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Sementara kedua orang tuanya masih tinggal di London. Naruto pindah ke kota Kuoh, di mana dia tinggal dulu untuk menemui sahabat masa kecilnya. Dia ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Rias.

Sesuai janji yang diikrarkannya dengan Rias di taman bermain itu, Naruto kembali lagi untuk menemui Rias. Kini janji itu ditepatinya.

Naruto masuk sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rias yaitu Kuoh Akademy. Tapi, mereka berbeda kelas. Naruto masuk ke kelas 10-A. Sedangkan Rias masuk ke kelas 10-B. Naruto tetap senang biarpun berbeda kelas dengan Rias. Namun, yang penting itu dia satu sekolah dengan Rias lagi.

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika berhasil memanggil Rias. Rias menatapnya penuh keheranan. Mereka berdiri di dekat kelas 10-B, di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

"Rias ... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Rias memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama.

"Maaf, kamu siapa ya? Aku tidak mengenalmu," tukas Rias.

CTAR!

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar di belakang tubuhnya sebagai efek tanda kagetnya.

Kedua mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia sangat syok mendengarnya.

Dengan tawa yang kikuk, Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Dia tahu pasti Rias membohonginya. Karena Rias itu orangnya suka bercanda. Itu sudah kebiasaan Rias sejak kecil.

"Hahaha, kamu pasti bercanda, Rias. Aku tahu kamu membohongiku. Kamu pasti pura-pura hilang ingatan dan pura-pura tidak mengenali aku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena sudah enam tahun ini, aku baru datang untuk menemuimu. Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Ber ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Rias memotongnya.

"Aku tidak pura-pura hilang ingatan ataupun pura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Memangnya kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya sehingga kamu bersikap seolah-olah sangat mengenaliku? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kamu. Memangnya kamu itu siapanya aku?"

Wajah Rias sangat serius saat mengatakannya. Tawa Naruto menghilang seketika. Ia kaget sekali lagi.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat siapa aku?"

"Tidak," Rias menggelengkan kepalanya."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Sahabatmu waktu di SD dulu. Kamu ingat?"

Rias terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Naruto bungkam. Ia benar-benar sangat syok. Saat bersamaan, ada seseorang yang memanggil Rias.

"RIAS!"

Rias menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Dari arah orang-orang yang masih berkumpul di koridor itu, tampak laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya, berjalan menghampiri Rias. Rias tertawa senang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"ISSEI!" seru Rias keras sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Hyodo Issei itu. Dia langsung merangkul lengan Issei itu dengan mesranya.

Melihat adegan itu, sungguh membuat hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Miris seperti makan hati yang mentah. Gadis yang ia cintai kini pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Apalagi gadis itu tidak mengenalnya lagi. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Rias sehingga Rias tidak mengenalinya lagi?

Raut wajah Naruto menjadi kusam. Ia terpojok di antara kebisingan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Seakan-akan aura kesuraman menghujani dirinya. Apalagi melihat Rias telah pergi bersama laki-laki yang bernama Issei itu. Sepertinya Rias sudah berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu.

'Rias, kenapa kamu tidak mengenali aku? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu sehingga kamu tidak mengenali aku? Apakah mungkin kamu terkena penyakit yang namanya amnesia?' batin Naruto yang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Ia benar-benar syok dan sedih di saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk di bangku di dalam sebuah meja kayu yang panjang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya memperhatikan sebuah foto yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Foto masa kecilnya bersama Rias. Di mana di dalam foto tersebut, Naruto kecil sedang mengacungkan jempol sambil menyengir lebar. Sedangkan Rias kecil sedang tersenyum manis sambil merangkul lengan Naruto. Latar belakang foto tersebut diambil pada saat keduanya sedang piknik bersama keluarga masing-masing di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah di kota Kuoh.

Saat ini jam istirahat masih berlangsung, Naruto sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tempat yang cukup hening dan sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya akibat syok melihat Rias yang sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. Apalagi Rias tidak mengenalinya. Hal ini membuat hatinya sangat terguncang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rias mengalami hilang ingatan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail yang datang ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, foto siapa itu, Naruto?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto menjawabnya tanpa menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Foto aku sama Rias waktu kecil dulu."

"Oh, jadi Rias itu adalah teman masa kecilmu."

"Iya," Naruto belum sadar juga.

"Hehehe ... Dasar Naruto! Ternyata kamu masih juga nekad mengejar Rias rupanya."

Barulah Naruto tersentak mendengar tawa khas di sampingnya ini. Tawa khas yang dimiliki oleh teman sekelasnya yaitu ...

"AKENO!" seru Naruto keras. Sehingga mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan mata tajam tertuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat, saat diperhatikan orang banyak.

"Ssst, jangan berisik!" kata seorang gadis berambut putih model bob. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Naruto. Masih dalam satu meja panjang yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut putih tadi.

"Maaf," sahut Naruto.

Gadis berambut putih itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang bosan. Lantas ia menarik pandangannya ke arah buku yang terletak di atas meja. Menfokuskan diri untuk membaca lagi.

Lantas Naruto juga menarik pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Himejima Akeno itu, duduk di samping Naruto, tepatnya di kursi yang kosong. Ia melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Kenapa kamu termenung begitu, Naruto?" tanya Akeno penasaran.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Akeno.

"Ternyata Rias tidak mengenalku, Akeno."

Akeno menatap Naruto dengan serius. Dia tidak kaget lagi. Sebab dia yang telah memberitahukan kepada Naruto kalau Rias masuk sekolah di Kuoh Akademy.

Kebetulan juga Akeno adalah teman satu SD dengannya. Jadi, pada saat Naruto baru saja pindah ke rumahnya yang baru di sekitar kompleks perumahan yang berada di pusat kota Kuoh. Naruto bertemu dengan Akeno yang juga tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Dari Akeno, Naruto mengetahui tentang Rias kalau Rias masuk sekolah di Kuoh Akademy. Lalu Naruto memutuskan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Rias dan Akeno.

Tapi, ada yang mengganjal. Sepertinya Akeno tidak memberitahukan kepada Naruto sebelumnya kalau Rias mengalami amnesia. Sebab Akeno juga teman dekatnya Rias. Pastilah dia yang lebih tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rias sekarang.

Akeno tertegun melihat tampang Naruto yang kusut. Dia tidak tega melihatnya. Sepertinya Naruto sedih ketika mengetahui kalau Rias tidak mengenalinya lagi. Ya, Akeno harus memberitahukan semuanya pada Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rias sekarang.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu. Ini tentang mengapa Rias tidak mengenalimu," tukas Akeno yang juga berwajah kusut.

Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa, Akeno?"

Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia menopang pipinya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja.

"Waktu kelas tiga SMP, saat Rias hendak menyeberang jalan pas pulang sekolah. Rias ditabrak mobil. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Akibat ditabrak itu, kepala Rias mengeluarkan banyak darah. Akhirnya Rias cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lalu Dokter bilang kalau Rias mengalami amnesia jangka panjang yang sangat susah untuk disembuhkan. Istilah medisnya ... Hm ... Aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti Rias tidak akan mengingat tentang masa lalunya. Ia hanya ingat tentang apa yang terjadi sampai sekarang. Karena itu, dia tidak mengingatmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin syok saja. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kaget.

"Rias mengalami amnesia jangka panjang?"

"Ya, Naruto. Sangat susah untuk membuatnya ingat kembali tentang masa lalunya. Apalagi kudengar dia menyukai Issei, anak dari kelas sepuluh C," Akeno memasang wajah sewotnya."Kamu tahu kalau Issei itu orangnya idiot dan berotak mesum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Rias begitu suka dengan tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Apa bagusnya sih laki-laki seperti Issei itu? Tidak ada menariknya. Huh, aku tak habis pikir tentang Rias."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Akeno. Wajahnya semakin kusut saja. Ia menggenggam kuat foto kenangan lama itu.

'Jadi, Rias mengalami amnesia jangka panjang dan sangat susah untuk sembuh. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini? Padahal aku datang ke sini jauh-jauh untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Rias. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung,' batin Naruto yang semakin terpuruk dalam perasaannya. Kini ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menempuh perjalanan hidupnya ke depannya. Semoga ada secercah harapan yang tertinggal untuk membuat Rias ingat lagi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah, Naruto hendak menghidupkan motor miliknya di parkiran. Saat bersamaan, ada sebuah motor lain yang lewat di depan matanya.

BRUUUM!

Naruto sungguh kaget saat melihat motor itu lewat. Pasalnya ada Rias yang sedang berboncengan dengan si penunggang motor tersebut. Si penunggang motor yang tak lain adalah Issei.

Otomatis membuat api cemburu di hati Naruto menyulut dan berkobar besar. Ia semakin panas melihatnya. Dia semakin sedih karenanya. Rias masih tidak mengenalinya sejak dua minggu ini. Padahal Naruto berusaha untuk menyakinkan Rias dan membuat Rias ingat padanya. Tapi, usaha itu sia-sia saja. Rias tidak akan ingat lagi padanya. Sepertinya juga Rias sangat menyukai Issei itu.

'Rias, ternyata dia memang menyukai laki-laki itu. Memang tidak ada harapanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya,' batin Naruto yang semakin kacau balau.

Dengan hati yang terguncang, Naruto menghidupkan motornya. Motornya pun berjalan menyusul motor-motor lain, yang juga berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Menerobos kerumunan murid-murid Kuoh Akademy yang sedang berjalan kaki ke arah yang sama. Memberikan suasana yang tidak enak bagi Naruto sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia terduduk begitu saja di lantai dalam keadaan lesu sekali. Tas jingganya terkapar begitu saja di lantai, tepatnya di sampingnya. Pakaian sekolahnya sangat berantakan. Wajahnya semakin suram. Kedua mata biru yang meredup. Ia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan Rias.

Kenangan lama sejak kecil terimbas kembali di mana ia dan Rias selalu bersama. Di mana mereka bermain bersama, makan bersama, minum bersama, memanjat pohon bersama, melihat bintang-bintang di langit pada malam hari juga bersama dan segalanya dilakukan bersama-sama. Masa kecil yang indah dan menyenangkan. Selalu berputar-putar di memori otaknya. Tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Akan selalu diingatnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Di dalam kamar yang gelap dan sepi, Naruto menyendiri dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ia benar-benar merasa hal ini tidak ada gunanya. Ingin rasanya kembali lagi ke London sekarang juga.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Segera saja Naruto mengambil ponselnya itu. Diperiksanya layar ponselnya, ternyata panggilan dari Akeno.

Naruto langsung menjawabnya setelah menekan tombol warna hijau.

"Ya, halo Akeno! Ada apa?"

 **["Halo Naruto! Aku dapat kabar buruk nih."]**

"Kabar buruk apa?" ekspresi wajah Naruto sangat datar.

 **["Rias ... Dia ..."]**

Suara Akeno terdengar serak. Membuat Naruto tersentak ketika Akeno menyebut nama Rias. Ia pun menjadi panik.

"Kenapa dengan Rias?"

 **["Rias mengalami kecelakaan lagi pas dibonceng sama Issei. Sekarang mereka di rumah sakit yang bernama Kuoh Hospital. Kamu cepat datang kemari. Soalnya keadaan Rias kritis sekarang."]**

"A-APA?!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget setengah mati mendengar kabar buruk ini.

Saat itu juga, Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia mengunci pintu rumah sederhananya. Menaiki motornya yang terparkir di garasi. Motor pun hidup dan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit yang ditunjukkan oleh Akeno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto segera menemui Akeno yang sedang menunggu di dekat kamar Anggrek 5. Hanya Akeno yang menunggu di sana. Tidak ada tampak keluarga Rias yang juga menengok keadaan Rias. Sebab, keluarga Rias tinggal di luar negeri sekarang dan hanya Akeno yang menjaga Rias selama tinggal di kota Kuoh.

Naruto sudah bersama Akeno sekarang. Dia pun berbicara dengan Akeno.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rias, Akeno? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang sangat panik.

Akeno berwajah kusut.

"Kata Dokter yang menangani Rias tadi, kalau keadaan Rias kritis sekarang. Tapi, dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu, Rias memanggil namamu berkali-kali. Sepertinya karena kecelakaan ini, membuat Rias ingat lagi padamu. Begitulah kata Dokter. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya dari Dokter," jawab Akeno.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia semakin panik saja.

"Tapi, aku boleh menemuinya ke dalam sebentar?"

"Ya, boleh. Masuklah."

Akeno mengangguk. Setelah diberi izin oleh Akeno, Naruto sendiri yang masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Rias dirawat.

KRIEET!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk dengan langkah yang sangat gontai ke dalam ruangan serba putih. Tampak Rias terbaring di atas ranjang beralaskan kain putih. Selimut putih membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dadanya. Di tangan kanannya terpasang alat infus yang bertujuan untuk memberikan asupan makanan untuk tubuhnya. Perban putih membalut kepalanya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat karena ia masih belum sadar. Wajahnya pucat. Tapi, dari mulutnya terdengar suara yang amat pelan yang menandakan dia berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ..."

Begitu Naruto berada di samping ranjang yang ditempati Rias, Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Rias yang memanggil dirinya. Wajah Naruto sangat suram. Kedua matanya sayu. Ia tidak tega melihat Rias dalam keadaan begini.

Lalu diraihnya tangan Rias, diperhatikan wajah Rias dengan lembut. Naruto benar-benar sedih. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Rias ... Aku Naruto ... Aku telah datang untuk menemuimu. Aku telah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah kembali untukmu. Jadi, aku mohon sadarlah dan ingatlah aku. Aku sahabatmu waktu SD dulu," kata Naruto dengan pelan.

Tapi, Rias tidak bergeming. Ia masih belum sadar juga. Ia masih menggigau dan memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali.

"Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ..."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Saking sedihnya, ia menitikkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kini air bening itu melimpah ruah. Tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Rias itu, bergetar hebat. Naruto menangis sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Rias.

"Rias, aku mohon sadarlah. Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Sahabatmu dari London, sudah datang untuk menemuimu. Sesuai janjiku, setelah pertemuan ini, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu seperti dulu. Jadi, bukalah matamu sekarang dan tatap aku," ucap Naruto dengan perasaan yang bergetar."Aku datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk menepati janji itu. Tapi, aku juga ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang kupendam sejak kecil untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Rias. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mohon sadarlah. Sadarlah, Rias!"

Naruto terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Rias. Ia terus mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat memotivasi agar Rias sadar. Ia berharap dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa kehadirannya mampu memberikan energi positif untuk mengantarkan perasaannya kepada jiwa Rias. Semoga Rias cepat sadar dari tidurnya yang belum kunjung terpecahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, harapan Naruto terkabul. Rias sadar. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Rias berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

Naruto tertawa senang melihatnya. Tangisannya pun berhenti begitu saja.

"RIAS, KAMU SADAR JUGA!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Rias membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu hingga pandangannya berhenti pada orang yang selalu dipanggilnya itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah itu. Wajah yang menampilkan tawanya yang lebar. Rias tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Naruto ... Kamu Naruto, kan?" ucap Rias dengan nada yang lemah.

Membuat Naruto semakin senang saja mendengarnya.

"Iya, Rias. Aku Naruto. Aku temanmu waktu SD dulu. Aku sudah datang untuk menemuimu," jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rias semakin senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung ia bangkit dari baringnya.

SREK!

Naruto terperanjat. Ia langsung memegang dua bahu Rias.

"Kenapa kamu bangun? Kamu masih sakit, kan? Jangan paksakan dirimu begitu!" Naruto panik sekali dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Aduuuh, sakitnya!" Rias memegang kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa dengan satu tangannya."Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kamu malah bangun. Padahal kamu tahu kalau kamu itu masih sakit."

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memegang tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah, sakit ini tidak akan menggangguku. Yang lebih penting itu, aku senang bisa berjumpa denganmu. Aku senang kamu menepati janjimu itu untuk menemuiku lagi. Kamu memang sahabat terbaik yang aku punyai di dunia ini."

GREP!

Rias memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto tertarik ke arah Rias. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Rias ..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Karena itu, jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal di sini. Temani aku seperti dulu," ungkap Rias langsung dengan penuh perasaan.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Rias itu. Ia tidak menyangka Rias juga mencintainya.

"Rias, kamu mencintai aku? Apa itu benar?"

Rias mengangguk di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak kecil. Aku berharap perasaan ini kusampaikan padamu saat kamu datang lagi ke sini. Karena kamu sudah ada di sini, perasaan ini harus kusampaikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Dia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, Rias. Aku juga mencintaimu. Perasaan kita sama," sahut Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku sudah cinta sama kamu sejak SD dulu. Sampai sekarang pun perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun kamu tidak mengenalku karena amnesia."

Rias tercengang.

"Eh, aku amnesia?" Rias melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap Rias dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Ya, Rias. Akeno bilang kamu menderita amnesia jangka panjang pas kecelakaan waktu kelas tiga SMP. Apa kamu ingat?"

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba memutar kembali memori tentang kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, telah membuatnya hilang ingatan. Ia berusaha mengingatnya cukup lama.

Lantas Rias memegang kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya, Naruto. Waktu itu ada mobil yang menabrakku saat aku menyeberang jalan. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi. Lalu tahu-tahu aku mengalami kecelakaan lagi sekarang. Berarti ..." Rias menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas. Ia bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Rias.

"Berarti apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maafkan aku saat aku tidak mengenalmu karena aku amnesia. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Rias lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Jangan permasalahkan itu lagi. Namun, yang penting itu kamu harus istirahat sekarang dan jangan banyak pikiran dulu. Kamu harus sembuh. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Rias terpana. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, aku mengerti, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidur lagi ya."

Sekali lagi Rias mengangguk. Dengan patuh, Rias berbaring lagi dan dibantu oleh Naruto.

Rias tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto dengan lama. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dengan eratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rias keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini dia sudah sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu ia mengingat semua yang terjadi. Dia juga sudah dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit amnesia oleh sang Dokter. Rias senang karena pada akhirnya ia sudah bisa mengingat dengan baik semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya.

Sekarang dia dan Naruto sudah berpacaran. Mengenai Issei, dia juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah sembuh dari luka yang cukup parah di bagian kepala, tangan dan kakinya. Jadi, dia tidak dekat lagi dengan Rias. Tapi, dekat dengan Akeno sekarang.

Pada saat istirahat tiba, terlihat Naruto dan Rias yang sedang duduk bersama di lantai atap sekolah. Naruto menikmati bento makan siang yang dibuat Rias sendiri. Sungguh hal ini membuat momen istirahat siang ini sangat spesial bagi Naruto karena mendapatkan bento buatan dari Rias yang sangat istimewa. Ia tidak berhenti tertawa bahagia bersama sang kekasih tercinta, yang kini bukan sahabatnya lagi.

"Hm ... Enak sekali, Rias. Kamu semakin pintar saja memasak ya. Sama seperti waktu kecil dulu," puji Naruto sambil mengunyah makanan. Tangan kirinya memegang kotak bento. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sumpit.

Wajah Rias memerah karena senang dipuji oleh Naruto. Ia tersipu malu-malu begitu.

"Hehehe, benarkah, Naruto?" Rias tertawa kecil."Syukurlah kamu suka dengan bento buatanku."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Rias yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Makanan yang dikunyah Naruto tadi sudah lolos masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Benar. Memang enak sekali."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, bagus juga jika kamu sudah berani memanggilku dengan sebutan kun. Tapi, aku masih belum percaya kalau kamu benar-benar mencintaiku. Kata Akeno, kamu suka sama Issei. Aneh juga, waktu di rumah sakit, kamu langsung bilang cinta sama aku. Apa kamu berbohong, Rias?"

Naruto menguji Rias dengan perkataan barusan. Apakah benar Rias benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus? Jangan-jangan pelampiasan, begitulah pikir Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto berkata begitu, membuat wajah Rias sewot seketika. Saat itu juga, kepalan manis mendarat keras di bahu Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" seru Naruto."Kenapa kamu memukulku tiba-tiba begitu, Rias?"

Rias masih berwajah sewot. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka sama Issei. Yang aku suka itu adalah kamu, Naruto. Waktu amnesia saja, aku suka sama Issei. Tapi, aku sudah sembuh dari amnesia sekarang. Jadi, kamu meragukan aku ya? Kamu jahat, Naruto. Huh ..."

Rias menggembungkan dua pipinya seperti balon. Ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

'Dasar, dia tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja ngambek seperti dulu,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lantas tangan Naruto bergerak untuk meraih tangan Rias. Lalu digenggamnya dengan kuat tangan Rias itu.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dianggap serius," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Rias menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar.

Sedetik kemudian, Rias tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku memaafkanmu."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Secara refleks dia mencium punggung tangan Rias. Wajah Rias merona merah dengan tindakan romantis yang dilakukan Naruto.

Angin siang mendadak bertiup dan memainkan rambut serta pakaian mereka sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Menambah semaraknya kisah cinta ini. Sungguh manis sekali.

Akhirnya sahabat berubah menjadi cinta. Usaha yang keras untuk menggapai cinta yang dilakukan Naruto akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Rias menjadi pacarnya Naruto sekarang. Naruto tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PESAN DARI HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Cerita buat Deva Gremory update juga!**

 **Semoga sesuai harapanmu. Atas ide ceritamu, langsung saja saya buatkan. Gimana? Kamu suka nggak?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu karena sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA MAU CABUT DULU!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC REQUEST SELANJUTNYA! DITUNGGU AJA! PASTI SEMUANYA BAKAL SAYA UPDATE!**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW?**

 **Rabu, 28 Oktober 2015. Pada pukul 21.13 P.M**


End file.
